


I've Got Her

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Children, Couple, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Monsters, Mpreg, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Ship, Sleepy Tony, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, They make great parents, Tony is cute, daughter - Freeform, hell they are both adorable, married, steve is cute, this is too sweet, tony is a great daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has never liked having to deal with nightmares. </p><p>And he doesn't want his little girl to have to either. </p><p>Even if she is five and imagining monsters under her bed. </p><p>Steve feels like the luckiest man in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Her

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't superfamily but I love the thought of Tony and Steve having a little Princess. *hides in the corner*

Steve awakes to the loud cries of a child. Sighing, he rests his eyes for an extra moment before beginning to sit up in bed. A gentle hand lays on his hip, pulling him back to lie down again. 

"I've got her," his throaty voice mumbles. Tony hugs Steve's back to his chest for a moment before kissing the older man's shoulder sweetly and crawling out of the bed, yawning into his fist. 

A smile reaches the blonde's eyes, taking in his husband's bed head and Family Guy themed boxers. His blue eyes linger on the genius' backside for a few moments and roam over his shirtless back. As he disappears into the room across the hall, Steve hums and curls up in bed again. 

The Genius peeks into the bedroom and his face brightens as his baby girl stares at him with wide brown eyes. She sobs; "Daddy."

Tony slips into the room, leaving the door opened a little bit and walks over to Maria's bed and lifts her into his arms. "Don't cry, sweetheart." 

Sniffling, she buries her face into his neck and Tony rubs her back, soothing his little Princess. "Bad monsters, Daddy..."

The man of Iron hugs her tighter to his chest and kisses her head of brown hair. "Well, you know what we have to do then, don't you."

She nods, arms hugging his neck. "Hav' to scare them away, Daddy." 

Tony nods his head and hugs her for a little while longer before laying her in bed again. She looks up at him and Tony slides in bedside her, pulling the Disney Princess duvet over them both. 

Curling up to his side, Maria rests her head against his chest and lays one of her hands over the Arc Reactor, reassuring herself that her father was okay and alive. Tony begins to sing a song to her quietly. 

Steve wanders in half an hour later dressed in pair of sweats and smiles at the sight of his husband in their daughter's-too-small-bed with Maria protectively held to his chest.

The Captain walks towards the bed quietly, runs a hand through his husband's wavy hair. Tony hums and stirs, the arm around his daughter tightens until Maria is laying on top of him, sleeping with her head buried in the crook of his neck. Secured. 

Steve bends until he is kneeling and smoothes a thumb over his five year old's cheek softly and Tony blinks awake, eyes squinting. 

"Hi," the blonde whispers, a wide grin on his face. The philanthropist smiles drowsily in return, trying to keep his eyes opened. 

"Bad dreams," the brunette replies quietly. "Monsters again... Scared." Tony runs a hand up and down Maria's back comfortingly and she sighs in her sleep. 

The older man kisses his head. "Breakfast sill be ready in ten."

Tony's eyes are already closed by the time Steve reaches the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Feedback is my oxygen... *sighs* I really should be getting started on my work. But... Stony is getting in the way.


End file.
